Office of Frontier Security
The Office of Frontier Security, or OFS, was a powerful executive agency of the Solarian League government. It was created for management of the League's protectorates. Its duties included also promotion stability along the League's frontiers through mediation and negotiation for so-called Verge systems as well as peaceful assistance with obtaining a Solarian protectorate by willing Verge worlds. Because of poor supervision and bureaucratic degeneration it would later become a tool of outright expansionism, creating false requests for assistance to justify the extension of its control. Purpose of such expansionism was economic exploitation of Verge worlds. (HH10, SI1) Organization The most external "layers" of the Solarian League were protectoratesinner (older) protectorates and outer (newer) protectorates. It were non-independent worlds governed by OFS or League Liaison Officeit seems David Drake's ideas concerning Solarian League government, described at A Grand Tour, were abandoned in favour of the later OFS concept. The OFS was part of the Ministry of Interiorwhile the League Liaison Office was supervised by the Ministry of Protectorate Affairs (HHA1). Basic OFS territorial organization unit there was a sector. There were some differences between appeared protected sectors within Solarian League however: * standard OFS official in charge was a Commissioner, appointed by the Ministry of Interior, eg. in the poor Madras Sector (SI1 - SI2)it is not certain, if it was the same position as League High Commissioner mentioned in HHA1, * the OFS official in charge in well developed province like Maya Sector was an OFS Governor - probably some kind of exception connected with fact, that wealthy inhabitants of sector negotiated more favourable protection agreementaccording to Talbotters - they bought it (SI1), * there was no OFS presence in underdeveloped Twelfth Sector - a League Liaison Officer of the League Liaison Officecalled probably the Protectorate Liaison Service (PLS) also or League Liaison Office was staffed by PLS was in charge there, instead of a League High Commissioner (HHA1). The OFS Governors and Commissioners were supported by deputies named Lieutenant Governors and Vice-Commissioners. When the OFS Commissioner was incapable to perform his duties, his Vice-Commissioner was entiteled to act as acting Commissioner. Lower level OFS officials were District Officersappeared when Boniface rebel was mentioned, in charge with one planet or system probably. The governor of Maya Sector was entiteled to extend assistance and protection, to neighbour star nations and sign commercial and mutual defense treaties in the name of the Solarian League. (WS1, SI1, SI2) Enforcement Instruments * Part of the OFS was auxiliary military unit called the Frontier Forces. There were mentioned also some security or/and intervention battalionsstaffed by Monican mercenaries also, possesed by the OFS, however it is not certain, if such units comprised the Frontier Forces. (WS1, SI1) * Frontier Fleet nominally at least worked for or with the Frontier Security, so the Frontier Security Commissioners were entiteled to give the Frontier Fleet commanding officers a formal instructions, as well: ** minor Frontier Fleet detachments were permanently assignment to OFS Commissioners officec.a. 1920 PD New Tuscany government estimated naval resources Myers sector Commissioner personally controlled for a handful of destroyers and may be a cruiser division or two, such forces were commanded by officer in rank of Commodore; probably status of SLN forces at Maya sector - at least flotilla of eighteen destroyers and light cruiser flagship - was similar and Captain was second highest rank SLN officer there, ** the OFS senior officials were entitled to demand Frontier Fleet support, which could also include Solarian Marine Corps support during ground operations. (WS1, SI1, SI2) * Major security force in the protectorates area was the Solarian Gendarmerieofficer in charge in the Madras Sector in rank of Brigadeer, officer in charge on the Air, Twelth Sector in rank of Major. It was very likely part of the Ministry of Interior as well and cooperated probably with the OFS on the same way as the Frontier Fleetboth organizations enjoyed some uncertain level of authonomy on the sector level and were able to deny to execute questionable instructions or orders of acting OFS Commissioner. (SI1-SI2) References Category:Solarian League Category:Government Category:Frontier Security